1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, and particularly relates to a display device with a projection function and a display method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a display device with a projection function means that a projector is configured to project an image picture to a projection surface, so that the corresponding projection picture is displayed on the projection surface. However, along with maturity of the projection technology, the manner of projecting the projection picture by only using a projector cannot meet current use requirements any more. For example, in order to obtain better use experience, if a user wants to apply the projection function to special image information display, a table capable of displaying special images or a floor lamp having a projection function, how to design a display device capable of effectively providing various above-mentioned projection effects needs to be achieved by design of a special display device. Therefore, solutions of several embodiments will be proposed in the following.